


Lost Mark

by devilinthedetails



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Backstory of an Inside Joke, Family, Fear, Gen, Home, Humor, Lost - Freeform, Trouble, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Haden loses the suspect he was tracking for Nestor, or the backstory of how Haden came to joke about Nestor beating him if he stopped tailing Beka and Goodwin.





	Lost Mark

**Author's Note:**

> There are references to beating children in this story, but no children are actually beaten in it.

Lost Mark

“I’m sorry, sir, but I lost the cove ye ordered me to tail today.” Haden forced himself to burst out with the bad news the instant Nestor strode through the door into their lodgings because the only thing worse than being beaten was awaiting a thrashing that was as certain to come as the sunset. Every breath choked him, and his heart felt as if it were being squeezed by a rusher’s fist since he hadn’t submitted to a beating from anyone after Da had died, but he figured that if he wanted to remain in Nestor’s household, he would have to accept the impending thrashing without a complaint. He didn’t know much about being in service—since service was contrary to his rebellious, wild nature—but he did understand that masters beat their servants for bungling assigned tasks, which Haden had done for the first time since he had come to live under Nestor and Okha’s roof. 

“What happened?” Nestor didn’t sound or look as if he were about to unleash his anger or disappointment on Haden’s hide, but Haden hadn’t survived so long on the streets of Port Caynn without a honed sense of danger that remained vigilant even when a threat didn’t announce itself. 

“I followed him to the Merman’s Cove, but then he lost me in the crowds there.” Haden bit cracked skin from his lip and tasted blood. He wondered how much more he would bleed before Nestor was satisfied that he had paid his price for losing his mark. “He must’ve disappeared out a back way afore I noticed he was gone.” 

“That he visits the Merman’s Cove is a good piece of information I didn’t have before today.” Nestor clapped Haden on the shoulder, and Haden winced at the noise before his strained nerves realized the smack had been an affectionate, not a painful, one. “See if you can track him again tomorrow to discover any more of his hideouts or associates. Report to me in the evening with anything you learn.” 

His muscles tense as a hunted jackrabbit’s, Haden shifted from toe to anxious toe as he awaited a beating that never began. Afraid that if Nestor forgot to thrash him, he might try to tan Haden’s hide at a moment he wasn’t braced for it, Haden cleared his throat as if it were coated with street dust. “Aren’t ye forgettin’ to beat me?” 

“You didn’t lose the cove on purpose, did you?” Nestor arched an eyebrow. 

“No, sir.” Haden shook his head fervently. When Nestor took him and Truda off the streets, their agreement had been that he would track suspects for Nestor while Nestor would provide food and shelter for him and his little sister. Haden kept his end of bargains when they kept his stomach from growling and his head dry on rainy nights. 

“I won’t beat you for anything you didn’t do on purpose.” Nestor squeezed Haden’s shoulder gently. “That wouldn’t be fair to you.” 

“Thank ye, sir.” Haden was still trembling inside, but he was proud of himself for mustering a cheeky grin that showed off the tribute to his scrappiness that was his missing eyetooth. “Me pride’s smartin’ enough, to tell ye the truth, without ye beatin’ me for losin’ the cove.” 

“I sense that I’ll be beating you for your impertinence long before I’ll be beating you for your tracking skills.” Nestor chuckled, and Haden’s fear drained away like scummer slipping from the sewers into the Emerald Ocean at high tide.


End file.
